


Scorbus / Scorose imagine

by thestressedsorceress



Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Crush, Cursed Child, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestressedsorceress/pseuds/thestressedsorceress
Summary: This is about Rose's thoughts/feelings as she watches her cousin falling in love with Scorpius, knowing that to save his happiness she can never have him for herself.This is my first work, so I hope people like it! It's pretty scrappy and I think I made a mistake writing it in the present tense, but it was pretty much a stream of thoughts and so I think the content is pretty pure and from-the-heart. Most of my stuff will probably be Harry Potter, most likely Scorbus.Enjoy!PS- I want to make it SO CLEAR that I do not ship scorose. I am the biggest Scorbus shipper you will find anywhere, I just wanted to write their relationship from a different perspective.





	

It's Potions Class and the teacher is lecturing them on Amortentia. The most powerful love Potion there is, with the power to create a strong infatuation or obsession. Rose doesn't need any Amortentia. Rose already has an obsession. She can't help herself. She glances up at the scruffy shock of platinum blond hair across the room- being brushed by her cousin's dark, messy fringe as he leans over to whisper in Scorpius's ear. Her heart twists in jealousy- then flutters as he turns his head and stares at her. It's a good job he can't see the blush staining her cheeks as she lets her tangle of black hair fall across her face, shielding her from view. She hugs her books closer to her chest, as though it will help relieve the tension inside her. Why doesn't she look back? Smile? Do something more alluring and less introverted? Flirting had never been her forte. By the time she summons the courage to look back up at him, Scorpius has turned away. Back towards Albus.  
***********  
It's like this every day. She steals glances when nobody's looking, touches in crowded corridors when she can pass it off as accidents. She takes memories only noticeable to her, because she has to be careful. She has to have nothing in common with him. Has to make something of which there is no evidence, a fantasy like smoke or air, so when the inevitable day comes when Albus takes him and he is gone for good, it is easy to wave away. To pretend it was never there.  
She has a very vivid imagination, after all.  
Because in her mind, there are no uncertainties. Only truths which cannot be ignored. And the truth is, Scorpius cannot be hers. It would be unfair. She is Rose Granger-Weasley, golden girl, child celebrity, daughter of two of the most famous magical people of the day. She is the second-youngest house player in a century- after only her uncle.  
She has it all.  
And Albus? He is the same, and yet also the opposite. He too has famous parents- indeed, probably the ones Rose got her Quidditch genes from. And yet he is the disappointment, the odd one out. A Potter in Slytherin? Unheard of. He is distrusted by everyone- but one person. Scorpius. His only friend, the only one he trusts fully.  
Anyone can see that Albus has pushed himself away so far that Scorpius is all he has, and day by day Rose watches him become his everything.  
The love was always there, and now both of them have started to see it- and panic. And Rose can see Scorpius in denial, trying to talk to girls, to create a fantasy to hide behind, like her. And she knows she cannot go along with it, because it is too dangerous for both of them. They could both be sucked into a story neither had the guts to stop writing and face the facts, because their love-wherever directed- had made them weak and unstable.  
And then where would Albus be?  
Drowning, without Scorpius, his island, to cling onto, and having cut off his lifelines to his parents and swum as far as he could away, with no idea how to find land and sanity again.  
She would lose him.  
His parents would lose him.  
Her parents would lose him.  
Scorpius would lose him, and never be the same again.  
It would ruin everything.  
And so she pushes herself away, pushes him back, throws up walls topped with razor wire so nobody can reach her. Isolates herself- for everyone's protection.  
And she lives on stolen moments and memories, knowing they are all she will ever have.  
Hoping that her suffering will enable happiness for the ones she loves so much.  
Scorpius and Albus.  
Albus and Scorpius.


End file.
